


My dream/vision log

by Ash_The_Devil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Dreams and Nightmares, Gaming, Knife Use, Light BDSM, Pack Dynamics, Paintball, Subspace, Violence, Visions, Wings, gun use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_The_Devil/pseuds/Ash_The_Devil
Summary: I will be posting my dream/visions here so others can see them. Just a warning that not every detail of them will come true, sometimes that's the case but not always. Most times it's just small bits and pieces that become true.





	1. Chapter 1

Date: 28/03/2019

todays dream was odd. I was with people I was calling my brothers and sister similar to previous dream and we were out shopping when this guy comes and tries to take one of my siblings. He claims that he would be better for us than us living on our own. Despite the fact that one of my brothers was married and in his late twenties. All of us had well paying jobs. We had never met the guy and decided to leave. I had sent a messege to Jay and Nix saying that i was at the mall and asking if they could come over. After that they arrive and the guy harassess us again. Finally the dream ends at a jewelers and him trying to drag me away but getting blocked by Nix and Jay.


	2. O5/05/2019

There was at first me my nanna, my dad, and my grandad at a shopping center just doing our weekly shopping and i had already gotten all the stuff i need so i told them that i was going to go and by some food. For some reason tge cafeteria was selling just christmas foods. Not buying anything, i then hear this woman say quick we have to tell them now before he gets here. Not thinking anymore of it other than a game he was playing with the kids i walked on. However, i did think she looked quite familiar to me.

Ignoring it, i sat down and waited for my family to catch up when i got a text from them saying that they were outside. Heading out i suddenly get grabbed by this man saying i got you now. Head butting him. I ran out the door. Then im in someone elses body. I was running from hellhounds by the looks of it. However, it didnt feel like it was me running.

It felt more like i was someone else. Continuing running. I got to this car and got in. Then it started raining. Paying no attention to it, myself and this woman, the same one from earlier, drive up the hill when we see this girl. She just startd saying head back down, you'll know when to turn. Following her adive we slowly reverse down as we couldn't turn. Then we saw a mansion and drove in.

Stopping outside of the gate, we climbed over the fence and were suddenly charged by a crazy lady. The woman just does a round House kick to her neck and she dies. Thinking nothing more of it we head towards the mansion in a dead sprint in a means to save time. Then we get attacked by a demonic toddler and i picked him up by the arms and tossed him down head first snapping the demon's neck.

Then we finally get inside and we see this guy. He looks like he's in his 50s. Heading up to him. He suddenly turns to me and says, "Joanna I know you are there. Now, I know where you are and I coming to get you." Then he just lunges at me.


	3. 17/05/19

I was running from a house and this guy was chasing me. It was the same guy from the dream where he says he found me. I was running and he kept saying, "Stop running Joanna. Come back to your uncle." I kept running and ran into this giant mall where I ran up the escalator and into a games area. Hr just followed me into it and I ran right through the gameing atation into an identity changer area. We got separated but i could feel a glare on me and I hid with a nice looking family. Soon I felt someone grab me and spun me around to face them. I saw a look of pure anger and lust in my uncle's eyed and screamed in sheer terror.

The family I had been hiding with turned around and the father started shouting at my uncle. The mother indicated subtly that I should run and I did and ran back into the games area and under a billiards table. A guy spots me and asks if I'm okay and I say no, shaking in pure terror. He helps me up and asks for the story. I quickly explain to him what was going on and he looks furious. He then starts muttering and calls his friends over. They change my shirt for an oversized hoodie and make me look like a boy. Then we started playing again and I noticed my uncle coming the escalator and start shaking a bit.

The guy from earlier comed over and pretends that he's encouraging me to win the game but I feel the look on the back of my head and I mutter, "He's found me."Nodding his head, he gestures something to the other boys when a hand grabs my arm again. Jumping in shock, I spin aroubd to sock my uncle in the jaw and the guys and I run to the identity changer. "Come on, you'll be a part of my family and we'll disown him from yours to disallow any legal rights he may have." He says smiling at me. Looking up in shock, I smile and jump up, attacking him a hug. Going through the test, they asked if we wanted to do a blood test and we both said sure.

Doing it we had found out a week later that we were blood-related and he was my actual brother and that he also had another sister and brother both younger than him but older than me that were related to me as well. I had squealed when I read the letter and ran into the living room, passing it onto the rest of them and we celebrated the fact that I was their sister too. Forgetting about how we had come to meet each other.


	4. 15/07/19

I am quite confused by my dream today. I had just dreamt that i had finished swimming in the river in Phong Nha and said that I needed to redye my hair as some of the colour had faded away. As if the words were a trigger, my mum suddenly turns around and rips off a face mask and body suit. She was the man from previous dreams. I turned to run but was blocked by my sister's half siblings Tram and Khang. Terrified, I mumbled a sorry and kicked them both to knock them out and ran towards the car as I had the key for it.

Racing in and starting the car, I locked the doors and took a breather. Not realising that I had closed my eyes, I opened them again to see the man in front of the wind shield. Frozen in shock for a second, I hear him say, "I have found you again Joanna, and now you are mine." Not wanting to die, I changed the gear and drove to the main road and stopped to pull out my phone. Then the dream shifts. I suddenly find myself with my dream siblings and they are all worried for me. We are in a mall and they had just bought me a silver dagger. The type for fighting, not displaying.

Being the violent little person I am, I told them I already knew how to use it and they all nodded saying they should have known. Sending me to the room we were staying in, I ran into some lady and instantly jumped to attack when she said "Master will be pleased that I have found you." Leaping forward and slightly to the side, I did what would cause a death and slashed her throat. Once she was in shock from being hit, I stabbed her heart and ran on to the room while texting my siblings that they are here. Then the dream cuts off with me in the room with my siblings in some sort of dome which expands out and wakes me up in shock.


	5. 16/07/19

Nate Kibby and Lucas Benji. I have now had two consecutive dreams and both have had the creepy 'I found you' man in them. Except this time, there were real people in my dream. One was a kidnapper and the other is a twitter user whose old account was hacked but he has never tweeted after the 7th of January. Onto the dream. I was in a field with two other people and we were running with the man behind us.

After a bit we managed to lose him and went past an odd sort of horse farm. Ignoring it, we decided to put as much distance between us and the man. Making it to some sort of hill, we took a break and were immediately ambushed by Nate Kibby but we did not know it at the time. Jumping in shock, I instantly threw my dagger at him and hit him in the shoulder with it.

Turning around when we heard a russle, I snatched mt dagger from Nate's shoulder and knocked him down and rested my foot on his solar pelxus and told the two with me to hold the guy down while I check out what the sound was. Suddenly Lucas Benji jumped out of the bushes and said that ue was hear for Nate Kibby, the guy we had restrained. Telling him to put his weapon down first, he complied and instantlt put down his hammer.

Out of nowhere, his face shifts to that of the man chasing me and he says something new with the usual sentence. "I have found you Joanna and you are going to be mine." Suddenly he charges at us with a long length of rope causing us to duck out the way and Nate to get caught. The man quickly tied him up and we ran again to the hotel place from last time.


	6. 27/07/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is mentions of blood, and implied sexual activities.

Today I was in an unknown house and it had been fairly regular when suddenly a girl about my age appears in front of me. We stared at each other and then she muttered, "Yep. It's her." Then said to me,

"Hi! I've been sent to kidnap you by your uncle. Now let me explain. I am a demon who acts like a vampire but has some differences. For example, to kill me, I need to have taken at least a drop of blood or something else from my victim. I also survive off of these fluids and I don't burn in direct sunlight or have any other weaknesses. Also my brother will be coming in a bit too he-"

I cut her off by slamming her into the wall and snapping her neck. After that, I ran off and for the next few hours, I was just making her and her brother unconcious. When I finally bit my lip and rubbed it onto the brother's lip. He licked it off and his eyes widened in shock before I snapped his neck for the final time.

Next, the girl appeared behind me and I showed her my bleeding digit and she surrenders saying she didn't actually want to take me away and was glad her brother was dead. I asked her what the other substance to keep her alive and she just grins at me and says, "Oh! That's just umm... A humans orgasm..." Flushing to my roots. I mutter an ok and the dream ends with her coming close to me and saying, "Mind feeding me and feeling crazy good Joanna?"


	7. 16/03/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: light bdsm, subspace, fighting.
> 
> Sorry if this triggers anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: light bdsm, subspace, fighting.
> 
> Sorry if this triggers anyone.

Today's dream was a bit odd. I was a with that hooded guy again that I couldn't see the face. We were in some fancy house or apartment and he had just picked me up and carried me to where I'm guessing the kitchen was so we could have some food. Then it fast forward to where I'm at work and I'm doing a design for something when three ladies just walk into my work office and stare at me. I look up and one of them tries to slap me.

This lady had a round ish face with horribly streaked blonde hair and white fake nails. She also had brown/hazel eyes and a spray tan on. Anyways, dodging the slap, I say with an eyebrow raised, "Can I help you?" The ladies scoffed and another with pin straight black hair said, "Yeah, you can help. Help by leaving the company or become a cleaner for the company." I just deadpan and say, "Now why would I listen to you and do that?"

The scene then devolves into the ladies shouting at me and me kicking them out my office and reporting them for harassment. I'm now back home again with the hooded guy who I now notice has a ring and so do I. We were just cuddling and watching a movie on the TV when a knock was heard at our door. My fiance got up and went to the door to see who it was. I hear a muttering and my fiance sounding annoyed, so I got up to see what was wrong. Turns out it was the three girls from earlier.

"How did you find this address?" He asks annoyed. "We looked through the records for her-" the lady with wavy blonde hair sneers at me, "-address." I just up at her and say, "You do know that's illegal right?" She ignores me and talks to my fiance instead. "Why do you just let your little sister live off of you and work in a mans job." I instantly get annoyed. Yes, I'm small and it normally doesn't annoy me but the way she phrases it does. Sensing I was about to do something, he just places his hand around the back of my neck, calming me down as it simulates my choker.

Staring at the girls, he says, "You should all leave. You are insulting my fiance and the job she is doing. She has been doing an excellent job so far and the only complaints she has had so far was from you three. Considering you've already had a harassment complaint each and have gone through records illegally, you are all fired." I just tune out the rest, his hand still on my neck to keep me calm. Suddenly, one of the ladies tries to touch up my fiance and I hiss at her, already deep into my subspace.

I hear a faint 'shit' and him try to grab me, but was too late and I tackled the girl to the ground before getting up and dragging all of them by the hair out the door and slamming it shut on them before locking it. Turning back around, I go to my fiance and just climb onto him and hug him. He stands in shock for a bit before chuckling and hugging me back and walking towards the couch again. We go back to cuddling and he says, "Possessive little kitten." I just nuzzle him in response and he strokes my hair and neck before muttering a 'good kitten' then the dream ends.


	8. 17/04/20

This time round in my dream, I think I'm in an A/B/O AU and I was the only omega in a gang. The hooded guy was back and he was an alpha as well as the gang leader and head alpha of the pack. My packmates were all betas and alphas who were a part of the gangs inner circle. Since I was the only omega, everyone was very protective of me. Don't get me wrong, I could still protect myself and could use a gun quite well but I was seen as precious by the rest of the pack. A unique thing about me was that I had big, dark blue and black feathered wings that I could bring out and hide at will.

Anyways, one day while the pack was relaxing, the head alpha barges through the door and says to get suited up. Since we had just finished scenting each other, you couldn't really tell I was an omega. Nodding, we all got up and went to get into our gear. Reaching the rendezvous point, I saw there was another pack there and guessed it was another gang. The alpha in front, who I guess is their head alpha, scans our pack and looks back to our alpha.

He then says, "My name is Alex and my pack is made up of alphas and betas only. It seems like yours is the same." My pack just chuckles as our leader walks forward near me since I was near the front. With a slight grin on his face he says, "No, no. We have an omega as well but you probably can't smell them over everyone elses scents." His face then goes blank and he says, "Anyways, my name is ___ and I would like to know why you are here." "We want to have a small paint ball battle in two of your houses. Loser then joins the winners pack." Alex said calmly.

"Very well then. Just a warning, someone may have wings in this pack and can be quite deadly with a gun with a small almost unnoticeable grin towards me. I smirk straight forward at the opposite gang with clear excitement in my eyes. Fast forward, the gangs are now in the respective buildings which are about 20m across from each other. With the first gun shot from me in the air, the match begins. I don't bring out my wings yet and hide until later in the game when Stacer will signal me to come out.

Five minutes in and all I can hear is gunshots and a static from my ear piece as well as yelling. Half my pack, around 7 people had gone to the opposite base, while the other half remained in ours with me. I heard a whistle and knew that was my cue to come out and start having some fun. Heading out of my hiding spot, one of the betas in my pack, Layne, says that enemies are in our base and to be careful. I tap back that I heard and went out cautiously with my gun ready. Soon as I turn a corner I shoot a person from the opposing gang and they fall down.

This continues on till there are about 6 people in each gang left including me. Deciding that it's time to fly I jump out the window facing away from the opposite house and fly out with my wings spread. Flying uptown the bay window I hear Alex shout, "Oi ____! No of your pack seem particularly deadly nor do any of them have wings! Were you just trying to sca..." I interrupt him by shooting near his mouth, causing him to jump back as he hadn't seen anyone aiming at him. I fire another three shots at the gang members outside our base and they're all out.

I smile and laugh, before flying around and weaving in and out of bullets while shooting back and covering them in paint. Finally, Alex was left and I let ____ get him. "There is no way your pack has an omega. If you did they would be out already." Alex says to my head alpha. Raising an eyebrow he says, "You do know that omegas can be good with guns too right, that and they're right behind me. She's the omega." Chuckling, I wave my hand at him. It's clear he doesn't believe us so I look at ___ and he gives a nod. Seeing this, I release a small amount of my scent out and Alex's eyes widen in shock.

Laughing, ___ then pulls the other alpha up and says welcome to the pack and that they have to stay away from me as I don't like anyone but the pack. Nodding,we head outside and the pack tackles me in a hug causing me to fall over and the whole situation turns into a puppy pile. Blinking in a bit of shock, I look at my alpha and see him just shake his head with a smile before joining us. Then my dream fades away to me smiling and laughing in joy.


	9. 24/04/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short dream/vision I had and it has already came true.

Ugo and I were playing league normal and there was this one player on our team that was playing really well. We managed to win the game and then they sent me a friend request. I accepted it. I asked Ugo to pet them join the party on league as they wanted to play with us still and he said yes.

I found out that they were also a girl gamer and we played a few matches before Ugo had to go. During one of the matches, I managed to save both Ugo and the player and she started calling me 'Hero' which I just let happen. After Ugo left, she told me to call her Nora and I told her to call me Ash as in my username. We both chatted for a while and shared discord, agreeing to play again in the future.


	10. 04/07/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of a gun and knife so please be cautious if those trigger you.

Today's dream was different. Myself and all my friends had met up again for a holiday in some country and we were all in at a square to see a festival/celebration. Annie and I are both short so Daniel and Jack offered to carry us on their backs and we agreed so that we could see better. Daniel was carrying me piggyback style and Jack doing the same for Annie. Then the celebration started.

Everything was going well till the fireworks display, that's when it happened. Someone in the crowd came out in the middle of everyone and said, "Thank you for gathering here tonight, everyone. Tonight, I shall get revenge on you all."

When he started talking our group tried to leave but we were blocked in. That's when the guy shoot himself with some sort of gun and then slammed his hands on the ground. A small shockwave appeared and anyone in direct contact with the ground was hit. At first everyone thought it was nothing. Then, the people who got hit first collapsed to the ground as if drained of energy and unable to stand.

Annie and I got worried and we quickly hoped of the guys backs to the ground to pretend we were hit to not cause suspicion. As soon as our group collapsed, the guy went around to check everyone was down. Laughing and muttering something about finally they're done for, he left. Soon as he was gone, Annie and I stood up and went to check on the group and gave them some water. "Don't worry guys, we'll be back soon."

With that we raced out the door. "Annie. We need to get the gun and shoot it again. That would probably reverse the effects." Nodding her agreement we went and tried to find the guy after grabbing some bikes as to not be in contact with the ground and be quieter. Soon we found him again with the gun on his back held by some fishing line.

Chuckling, I point it out and Annie chuckled as well. "Well it's a good thing you bring that blade everywhere, huh Jo."

Nodding we prepared a plan. Annie was going to act as a distraction and talk to the guy and ask why he did this while secretly recording from here blouse pocket. I would come up from behind and cut the gun free while taking it with me then whistle to signal I got it. I would be replacing it with a a bag of water to equalise the weight.

Soon our plan was in action and the guy just went on about our generation ruining everything and not letting his plans work. Reaching him, I quickly cut off the strings but instead of replace the weight, I decided to knock him out by hitting his temple with the butt of my dagger. Annie just laughed at my display of violence and we left quickly.

Arriving back at the square, we noticed that some people who were hit first were getting some swelling and getting paler. Having to act quickly I ran to the centre and shot the ground. Soon after the ground was shot, the shockwave spread and the people started getting better and slowly getting more energy. Annie and I sighed in relief and fell to the ground laughing. Our friends walked over and Annie said while grinning widely, "Guess being short ain't so bad after all, huh." We all started laughing.


End file.
